<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Works In Progress: Fanart by candlebark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222811">Works In Progress: Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark'>candlebark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fanart, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished works.</p><p>I am the queen of unfinished fanart. If anyone has any words of encouragement, do share! Maybe I will still finish some of these.</p><p>Pairings/content shown in chapter titles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Mason/Ivy Stuart, Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gwen and Morgana storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gwen/Morgana in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gwen/Lancelot HEA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From my headcanon AU where Gwen earns so much respect in Camelot, that Arthur gives her a barony and a small castle. So she gets herself a hetero HEA with Lancelot. Get it gurl.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gwen/Lancelot smoochin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gwen and Morgana, Dido lyric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one might be set in my headcanon where Morgana chooses the Druids over Morgause and doesn't go dark, and later, when Gwen is banished from Camelot, she stays with Morgana.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Merlin fic art Weighty and Troublesome Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Intended fanart for fanfic Weighty and Troublesome Things by Skitz_phenom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Downton Jimmy fic art Pride and Prejudice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Intended art for fanfic Pride and Prejudice by irrationalgame. Downtown Abbey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Daisy/Ivy moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Downtown Abbey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Daisy/Ivy with Ani DiFranco lyric.</p><p>Please let me know if you think I should finish any of these in particular, it would be great motivation! 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>